vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kaobon Tandeki Girl
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV.Facebook Tandeki Girl (顔本耽溺ガール / Kaobon Tandeki Girl) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Pertence a la serie de canciones Jigokugata Ningen Doubutsuen. Esta chica es adicta al facebook, no puede dejar de actualizar y aparentar ser alguien que no es. Interprete: GUMI Música y Letra: LeftyMonster Guitarra: Endo from GEEKS MIX: TarutoP Ilustraciones: Hinanosuke Vídeo: Scotch *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Jigokugata Ningen Doubutsuen Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji transliterado por Paloma5814 *Traducción al español por Yunaa009 Kanji= 洒落たレストランのテラスで 流行りのパンケーキをオーダー タグ付け忘れないで それがアイデンティティ タイムラインの誰よりも 「いいね！」集めなくちゃ 私とてもシアワセなんです 誰か　Help me out　Help me out 電波の鎖で繋がれて 栄華を演じる　孤独なマイライフ 一体何と闘っているんだろう 分からないまま　post into the world 3秒ごとに　スワイプする画面 羨（うらや）みの返信に綻（ほころ）ぶ顔 心にも無い言葉だってもう構わないから　頂戴 誰か　Help me out　Help me out 電波の鎖で繋がれて 栄華を演じる　愚かなマイライフ 誰も本当の私の姿なんて 興味ないのはわかってるんだよ リアルを謳歌するオンナを装って 広く浅い友情に酔っぱらってる 日替わりのトレンドを　必死で追いかけてまで 手にしたい幸せって何だっけ 誰か　Help me out　Help me out 電波の鎖で繋がれて 栄華を演じる　孤独なマイライフ 一体何と闘っているんだろう 分からないまま彷徨う No way out　No way out このままじゃ何も変わらないね 脳内を蝕む　悲痛な通知音 加工と偽装で穢れたこの身体 誰か愛して　愛して欲しいだけなの　ああ |-| Romaji= Share ta resutoran no terasu de hayari no pankēki o ōdā tagu zuke wasure nai de sore ga aidentiti taimu rain no dare yori mo 'ii ne!' atsume naku cha watashi totemo shiawase na n desu dare ka Help me out Help me out denpa no kusari de tsunagare te eiga o enjiru kodoku na mai raifu ittai nani to tatakatte iru n daro u wakara nai mama post into the world 3 byō goto ni suwaipu suru gamen tomo (ura ya) mino henshin ni zhan (hokoro) bu kao kokoro ni mo nai kotoba datte mō kamawa nai kara chōdai dare ka Help me out Help me out denpa no kusari de tsunagare te eiga o enjiru oroka na mai raifu dare mo hontō no watashi no sugata nante kyōmi nai no wa wakatteru n da yo riaru o ōka suru onna o yosootte hiroku asai yūjō ni yopparatteru higawari no torendo o hisshi de oikake te made te ni shi tai shiawase tte nani da kke dare ka Help me out Help me out denpa no kusari de tsunagare te eiga o enjiru kodoku na mai raifu ittai nani to tatakatte iru n daro u wakara nai mama hōkō u No way out No way out kono mama ja nani mo kawara nai ne nō nai o mushibamu hitsū na tsūchi on kakō to gisō de kegare ta kono shintai dare ka aishi te aishi te hoshii dake na no ā |-| Español= En la terraza del elegante restaurante Ordenar panqueques se ha vuelto popular No te olvides de etiquetar esa es tu identidad Más que nadie en la línea de tiempo Necesito conseguir más “likes”! Estoy tan feliz. Alguien ayúdeme, ayúdeme conctada a través de cadenas electrónicas Actúo como si viviera “Mi vida” gloriosamente ¿Por qué demonios estoy peleando? Sigo sin saber, post into the world Cada 3 segundos, deslizandome a través de diferentes pantallas. Mi cara sonríe ante las respuestas envidiosas Ya ni siquiera me importa. Si esas palabras son mentiras, dámelas. Alguien ayúdeme, ayúdeme conctada a través de cadenas electrónicas Actúo como si viviera “Mi vida” gloriosamente Ahora entiendo que a nadie esta interesado en como yo realmente me veo Poniendome el disfráz de la chica alabada sobre mi verdadero yo Me estoy emborrachando dentro de amistades supreficiales Desesperadamente estoy siendo capturada por las tendencias diarias Ahora, ¿esa es la felicidad que realmente deseaba obtener? Alguien ayúdeme, ayúdeme conctada a través de cadenas electrónicas Actúo como si viviera “Mi vida” gloriosamente ¿Por qué demonios estoy peleando? Sigo sin saber, me pregunto por qué No way out, no way out Siendo así nada puede cambiar el sonido de la amarga notificación se come mi cerebro El cuerpo corrompido con las modificaciones y máscaras Alguien que me ame que me ame por favor es todo lo que quiero Ahh Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Salón de la Fama